


In which Carlton's underwear goes on vacation

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For rockinhamburger's general request for hot fanfic. Slightly related to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/70120">In which Carlton interrogates Shawn on the matter of missing socks</a>...but both pieces can definitely stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Carlton's underwear goes on vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For rockinhamburger's general request for hot fanfic. Slightly related to [In which Carlton interrogates Shawn on the matter of missing socks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/70120)...but both pieces can definitely stand alone.

Carlton can feel his blood pressure rising as he throws pair after pair of socks out of the dresser and onto the floor. There's no way he's out of clean underwear.

"Shawn!" he yells. There have been a few times when Shawn's borrowed a pair (or four) of Carlton's boxers and if someone's to blame for the lack of such garments, Carlton knows it's probably Shawn.

Shawn appears in the bedroom doorway. He grins as he leans against the frame, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Carlton's gaze flickers downward to see that Shawn doesn't seem to be wearing any of the missing underwear.

"What happened to my underwear?" Carlton grumbles, shoving a handful of socks back into the open drawer. Shawn tries to look innocent and, as usual, fails miserable.

"Whatever do you mean, dear Lassie?" he drawls, dramatically batting his eyelashes. Carlton bristles, but loses some of his menace as he nearly loses his towel. Shawn's grin is back on his face as Carlton barely catches the material in time.

"Don't stop it on my account," Shawn says, taking a step into the room. Carlton glares at him.

"Where's my underwear, Spencer?" Carlton hisses. Shawn shrugs as he stops just outside of Carlton's reach.

"Dunno. It's No Panties Monday; all the underwear in all the world goes on some sort of mystical vacation." Carlton thinks if he glares any harder, his eyes will be closed.

"Shawn..." Carlton means the growl to sound like a threat, but he can tell by Shawn's expression the other man is taking it in an entirely different way. (And if Carlton's eyes drift involuntarily south one more time, he may actually mean it that way...) "This is my one day off all week and I've got errands to run."

"Sorry Carly," Shawn says, smile turning sly as he steps in closer. "Your suits can hang out at the dry cleaners a bit longer." Shawn's slowly backing him against the dresser. Carlton wants to argue, but he's not as immune to Shawn's charms as he once was. It's hard to turn him away when he knows exactly what that mouth can do when it's put to better things than talking.

"I want my underwear back, Spencer," Carlton says in as stern a tone as he can manage. Shawn is pressed against him now and Carlton doesn't even need to look down to know Shawn's aroused. In another few seconds, the towel's going to be useless in hiding anything anyway.

"I think we'd better let them know what they're missing out on when they're off in Vacationland," Shawn says with a smile before he leans in and covers Carlton's mouth with his own.

Carlton can't help the small moan that escapes him. There's something about Shawn that tastes better when they've been arguing. Carlton grabs onto his arms near the elbows as Shawn leans further into him. Shawn's hard against his thigh, making small thrusts as he pushes his tongue into Carlton's mouth. Carlton moans again and starts to thrust back. The towel's in the way of what they both want, but neither man seems capable of thought enough to move it.

Shawn pulls back after a hot moment, looking a little dazed as he taps a finger to his chin. "You know," he says. "I think I know where that underwear went to..." With a growl, Carlton tackles him to the bed. Shawn squeaks and squirms as Carlton's mouth latches out his neck. "Lassie!" he cries. "But what about your errands?"

"Shut up, Shawn," Carlton manages to order as he pulls back enough to throw away the towel. Shawn's grinning up at him.

"My evil plan worked," he whispers. Carlton rolls his eyes as he leans back down to kiss him.

"Only because I let it, Spencer. Only because I let it."

/end


End file.
